The Marauders
by Parvati Brown
Summary: Join Harry's parents generation on an adventure untold in the books. It's L/J, T/R and K/S. Introduces two characters of my invention. The Third chapter's up, but the fourth won't be up for a while. Sorry that I'm such a slow writer, but I have seven stor
1. Year 1

The Marauders: Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
A/N: Hogwarts, Platform 9 3/4, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Rubeus Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Narcissa's first name, Crabbe and Goyle's last names, the Hogwarts Express, the name "Marauders" and the Hogwarts Express all belong to J.K. Rowling, the great writer whom I bow to (Turns to the corner of her room devoted to the two great writers of all time [J.K. Rowling and K.A. Applegate] and bows). But pretty much everything else is mine. If you want to use my ideas, write me. I am very nice about it, as this story is a combination of many writers, whose names are used in this story. You know who you are. But this plot is MINE! And so is the Legend of the Marauders. And the Sorting Hat song. ALL MINE!!!  
To all shippers: This is a L/J, T/R, K/S, H/H, L/R and D/P. If you don't like to read those, please hit the back button. I won't accept flames from people who don't approve of my opinions. If you are offended by anything in this story, PLEASE e-mail me with what you disapprove of and I'll change it if the problem is reasonable.  
Also, I guessed that since Harry was born in 1980, Voldemort rose to power in 1970 and McGonagall seemed about 50, first year is in 1967, so excuse any weird language that seems 60's/70's-ish. Plus, I guessed that you had to turn 11 by July 31 to go to Hogwarts.   
I should warn you that I have a lot of symbolism in my stories, so watch out for it! Without further ado, I present my stories...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I walked through the barrier and into the wizarding station. Parents stood around, bidding their children farewell. Animals chattered noisily over the racket of the train. I was all alone. Upon discovering that I was a witch, my parents had disowned me. After receiving the letter, I packed my belongings and took a bus to London, where I found the Leaky Cauldron and a whole new world.   
My parents had transferred my savings, college money and seven years of pocket money to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. My twin sister, Carolyn, didn't speak up for me at all. Though I got high marks, I loved to party and play pranks, making me extremely popular. Carolyn, on the other hand, was bossy and a total know-it-all. She had few friends and spent most of her time studying. We were never close, so my leaving could only benefit her.  
As I searched the train for an empty compartment, my trunk and owl, Helen, grew heavier. Finally, I found a compartment at the very end of the train with two girls in it. One stood and smiled.  
"Hi! I'm Lily Evans! Would you like to sit with us?" Lily was tall and thin with long, wavy reddish-brown hair. But really stood out were her eyes. They were a beautiful green. They glittered so that her eyes looked like the sea. Lily looked like a model.  
"Yes, thank you. I'm Karen Marcus." I sat down next to Lily, feeling quite plain with my brown hair and dull, brown eyes. I was only of medium height, though I was quite thin.  
The other girl looked up at me. "I'm Trisha Friedburg." Trisha had golden-blonde hair pulled back in a single braid. Her deep, blue eyes brightened as she flashed me a smile with her perfect, white teeth.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm a first year. How about you?" I spoke easily, feeling quite comfortable.  
"Groovy! So are we!" exclaimed Trisha. The train left the station and the three of us began chatting about family and life before Hogwarts.  
Trisha was a pureblood and was an only child. She had lived in many parts of the world before her family settled in England. Her parents were well-renowned Auror's. She looked sweet and innocent but had quite a temper.  
Lily was Muggle-born like me, only her parents had reacted with admiration instead of fear. Only her sister disliked her, but Lily claimed that Petunia was a "bloody bitch." But, Lily seemed to have a nurturing nature.  
Around one o'clock, a witch came by with a lunch cart full of food. Lily and I had never seen any of the food on the cart and eagerly bought a lot of each type of food. Trisha introduced each item to us. We were having a great time trying all of the different foods when two boys swaggered into our compartment.  
The pale blond boy spoke snootily, "Well, well. We have some scummy Mudbloods and an Aurors daughter; no wonder it smells." I didn't know what a Mudblood is, but got the feeling that it was an insult.  
Trisha sneered. "No, I think that's you, Malfoy. After all, you and Snape come from the trashiest families around."  
Snape, a greasy, black-haired boy, smirked. "At least we don't chill with filthy Mudbloods!"  
I had had enough. "Oh, that's it, you greasy slimeball!" I shouted and punched Snape in the nose. I heard a satisfying crack of bones breaking.  
"Oh, shit, you Mudblood bitch! That hurt!" Snape yelled. Trisha took the opportunity to kick Malfoy in the balls while Lily hit him on the back. I lifted my leg into the air, then dropped it on Snape's back, brought it in for a nice pirouette, hitting Malfoy in the hip. They ran out of our compartment, crying in pain.  
"Nice!" I heard an unfamiliar voice. I spun around quickly.  
In the doorway stood four boys. The one who had spoken was kind of short, with messy, black hair and soft, brown eyes behind round glasses. He was beaming and gazing at Lily.  
The boy next to him, who could have been his twin, minus the fact that he didn't have glasses, had hazel eyes and was taller, spoke up. "James, stop gawking at that girl! Sorry. Man, you girls kicked Snape and Malfoy's butts really bad!"  
I grinned. "Thanks. Oh, I'm Karen Marcus, this is Trisha Friedburg and the girl that James is staring at is Lily Evans." Lily and James both turned scarlet.  
The boy smirked good-naturedly. "Sirius Black is my name. That's Remus and that's Peter." Remus was a skinny boy with wavy brown hair and dull brown eyes. Peter was a short, pudgy boy with blond hair and a close resemblance to a rat.  
"Um... wanna, you know, sit here?" said Trisha meekly, glancing timidly at Remus.  
Remus looked intently at his shoes. "Sure, why not?" The boys entered our compartment completely. Outside, it started to rain. When Lily and James sat down together, there was a flash of lightning.   
Remus and Trisha sat together, leaving me with Sirius and Peter. But Peter left, muttering incoherently beneath his breath.  
"What's up with Peter?" I asked Sirius.  
"Oh, just you average kid with too many Memory Charms on him. His father is of the evil sort. He trained witches and wizards in Dark Magic. Or so my sources say."  
Sirius and I started talking about Quidditch, a wonderful wizarding sport which I'd read about in Quidditch Through the Ages. Sirius played Beater, a position that I longed to play. Outside it rained harder and harder.  
Eventually our conversation turned to Hogwarts. Sirius' entire family had been in Gryffindor. He was, in fact, related to Godric Gryffindor himself. I noticed that the others were deep in conversation.  
Around seven, a voice rang throughout the train. "We will be at Hogwarts in fifteen minutes time. Please prepare to disembark."  
The boys left to go change into their robes. Trisha, Lily and I were left alone again. I used this opportunity to tease them.  
"I think that some people are quite smitten with other people! Lily and James, sittin' in a tree..." Lily turned bright red as Trisha laughed. "Oh, and Trisha and Re-" "Oh, shut up!" Trisha interrupted, turning a lovely shade of crimson as she pulled on her quite. She looked out the window, "Man, it's pouring outside!"  
"I have an idea!" I exclaimed, grabbing my wand. "Impervius!" I dried, tapping my cloak with my wand. I repeated the spell until all of our articles of clothing were water-proof.  
"Brilliant! Where did you learn that spell?" inquired Lily as we headed into the corridor towards the boys compartment.  
"Oh, I skimmed through our lesson books, looking for spells that might be of use..." I trailed off as we entered the boys compartment.  
"Geez, it's really coming down outside! We're gonna be soaked!" exclaimed Remus. Lily Trisha and I glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Remus raised his eyebrow and looked at us. "What's so funny?"  
"Well, you guys are gonna be wet. We girls will be nice and dry, because of a little something called a water-repellent charm." I said calmly. The boys dropped to their knees.  
"Oh, put it on us, please?" the boys begged. We pretended to ponder this for a minute, then put it on them.   
"We are at the Hogsmeade Station. Please leave all luggage on the train. It will be taken up separately." the magical voice boomed. The seven of us joined the swarm of kids exiting the train.  
"Firs' years o'er 'ere!" a man who seemed impossibly tall called. He had an unruly beard and kind. black eyes. His soaked moleskin jacket was illuminated by the lantern which he held out.  
We headed to the giant, who beamed at us. "Hullo! I'm Hagrid! Nice teh meet 'cha!" "How do you do, Hagrid. I'm Lily. This is James, Sirius, Karen, Remus, Trisha and Peter." Lily said politely, though I could tell that she was amazed by his enormous size. We all greeted Hagrid.  
"Yeh all seem like a nice lot. Why don't yeh come teh me hut Friday at 3? 'opefully yeh won't be Slytherins, like that lot's bound teh be." Hagrid pointed at Snape, Malfoy and a few others kids who were sneering at us. "Yeh will probably be Gryffindors." "How can you tell?" asked Remus.  
"I've bin 'ere fir o'er 25 years, yeh see, so I kin tell." Hagrid replied, winking.  
"That's probably true. At least, I hope it's true," said James, glancing at Sirius. "Hey Karen, your water-repelling spell works! I'm totally dry!"  
"A water-repellin' spell? Good thinkin' Karen. Yeh may be a top student. 'ead Girl, maybeh." I blushed.  
"Nah, she couldn't be Head Girl. She's too much of a trouble-maker. Oof!" said Sirius slyly. I had elbowed him in the ribs to keep him from continuing.  
"Well, we better git goin'. Don' wanna miss the feast." boomed Hagrid. "Follow meh." We trudged through the woods behind him. The other students followed, complaining about the rain. My friends and I were just laughing at them and trying to conceal our hunger and anxiety.  
"Yeh'll be gettin' yer firs' look at Hogwars' up ahead!" called Hagrid over his shoulder and through the rain. There was an unanimous gasp as we took in the immense castle. It was made of stone that seemed to glitter, with windows that accented the stone. Towers jutted out every which way. The grounds were surrounded by the forest that we had just come out of and a lake which was right in front of us. "Ev'ryone git in a boat! Four teh each one. They're tied tegether!"  
The seven of us climbed into the last two boats, with the boys on the very end. In the boat next to us was Snape, Malfoy and two large boys who closely resembled gorillas.   
By the time that we were in the middle of the lake, pools of water had formed at the bottom of most boats. But the boys boat was almost sinking. It began swaying violently, and the boys were tightly gripping the side of their boat.  
Thinking fast, I said urgently, "Get in our boat! You can sit on our laps!" They scrambled into our boat and sat down, James on Lily, Remus on Trisha, Sirius on me and Peter with his own seat. Snape and Malfoy laughed at us as Sirius and I untied our boat and the water-logged one.  
The remainder of the trip was uneventful, aside from the fact that the water was now coming down so hard that we could barely see five feet in front of us. As we got off the boats, everyone else looked as though they'd swum across the lake. But James, Lily, Peter, Remus, Trisha, Sirius and I were all dry.  
Hagrid led us up the giant castle doors and banged his enormous fist against the door. A tall, young woman opened the door. She had black hair pulled back in a tight bun and sharp, gray eyes. Her long emerald robes and matching hat were perfectly arranged and shimmered from the light behind her. Her eyes swept over us, flickering upon my friends and I.  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." said Hagrid.  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I shall take hem from here." said Professor McGonagall in a bossy tone. Hagrid left and we walked into the castle The thirty or so of us stood inside a hallway so large, you could have placed my old home in there and still have enough room to play tennis. "Welcome to Hogwarts, your home for the next seven years. There are four Houses at Hogwarts: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Each has its own remarkable history and has produced many fine witches and wizards. You are about to be Sorted into your House. The other students in your House will be like family. You shall dine with them, attend classes with them and spend your free time with them. Your triumphs shall gain your House points, but any rule-breaking or mischief-making shall lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points shall receive a trophy.  
"Now, I'm sure that all of you wish to dry off... except you seven." McGonagall said, pointing at James, Lily, Peter, Remus, Trisha, Sirius and me. "How did you manage to stay dry?"  
They all looked at me. "Well, Professor, I put a water-repellent charm on our clothes." I said, smiling as best I could when I was thinking of how I might be expelled.  
"Very... impressive!" said McGonagall, looking shocked. "What I was going to say before is that you will have to wait until after the feast to change clothes. Going across the lake took a little longer then expected. Follow me, now." We followed her single-file through some doors on the right. Inside the room was what seemed to be the entire school. They were seated at four different tables. The room was illuminated by hundreds of candles that floated high above the tables. At the head of the room was a table full of teachers. At the center of the table was a man with a long white beard and half-moon glasses. He had a sort of aura that made you trust him, and respect him. His hair glowed as much as the ghosts which were scattered around the hall.   
"Look!" gasped Trisha, pointing at the ceiling. I looked up and saw that it looked exactly like the sky outside. Clouds were billowing and streaks of lightning darted across the ceiling.  
Professor McGonagall led us up to where the teachers were. In front of us was a stool with a ragged hat on it. Everyone was looking at it expectantly. Suddenly, a split in its brim opened and it began... singing!  
"This is the story of a millennium past,  
And of the day that has come at last.  
Godric, Helga, Rowena, Salezar,  
The well-reknowned Hogwarts founders,  
Godric Gryffindor, a brave lad,  
A very mischievous spirit, he had.  
Helga Hufflepuff, a loyal witch,  
Honest and helpful, through any sitch.  
Rowena Ravenclaw, quite brilliant indeed,  
Plenty a suitor, what more could she need? But Salezar Slytherin, a very sly one,  
Took any path to get a job done.  
They got together and made this school,  
The wizarding world, it does rule.  
Try me on and I shall see,  
What is in your destiny,  
And find the House, a perfect fit.  
Trust in me, upon this stool you shall sit.  
One thing I can assure you is that,  
I'm the amazing Sorting Hat!"  
Everyone applauded when the Hat was done. McGonagall stepped forward with a roll of parchment. "When I call your name, please come forward and try on the hat.  
"Basilit, Druscilla!" went to Slytherin.  
"Black, Sirius!" Sirius walked behind Snape and patted him on the back. Once at the Hat, he winked at me and put it on. The second that it touched his head, the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Crabbe, Christopher!" went to Slytherin. Then it was Lily's turn.  
"Evans, Lily!" Lily seemed to float in her long robes. "GRYFFINDOR!" James beamed at Lily as she sat next to a red-haired prefect.  
"Figg, Arabella!" went to Hufflepuff, and "Farmer, Mike!" and "Fletcher, Mundungus!" went to Ravenclaw.  
"Friedburg, Trisha!" Trisha smoothed her robes and walked forward confidently. A few seconds later... "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Three Ravenclaws, four Slytherins (Sirius booed each one of them) and five Hufflepuffs later...  
"Lupin, Remus!" Remus strode to the Hat. I saw Trisha give him an encouraging smile before he put the Hat on.   
"GRYFFINDOR!" Remus walked over and sat beside Trisha.  
"Malfoy, Lucius!" James, Lily, Peter, Remus, Trisha, Sirius and I cracked up as Malfoy swaggered, or at least, swaggering as best as he could while limping.  
"SLYTHERIN!" Laughter turned into boos. I was next.   
"Marcus, Karen!" I walked proudly to the hat. Snape and Malfoy booed me, but I glanced at Sirius, who gave me a wink and mouthed to me 'Good luck'. I had the hardest part of the prank.  
I placed the Hat on my head. A little voice sounded in my mind.  
"Hmmm... Smart, brave, loyal, sly. My, what a future you have in store! Soon, every boys heart will belong to you, but yours will belong to one!"  
I laughed. "Boys? Liking me? Get outta town!"  
The voice laughed back at me. "Yes, well, some events are rather disturbing... beware of the Dark Lord and his followers, especially Malfoy! And beware of the Rat! Good luck! You shall be a great witch! Especially since you're going to be in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word and I took it off.   
I was careful to walk past Malfoy and let my hand brush his neck, slipping a Stink Pellet down the back of his robes. He was so busy snickering with his fellow snakes that he didn't notice. I high-fived Sirius as I sat down.  
"Mission accomplished!"   
"Pettigrew, Peter!" Peter walked over to the hat and placed it on his head, shakily.  
After a few minutes the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Peter came over and sat across from me.  
"Potter, James!" James strolled to the Hat and placed it on his head. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
As soon as he sat down, we all cracked up. Lily looked puzzled. "What happened?" she glared at me.  
"You'll see- I mean smell in a few minutes." I smiled innocently.  
We watched the rest of the Sorting. Snape, of course, went to Slytherin, along with two others. There were five more Hufflepuff's and three more Ravenclaw's. Finally, the Sorting was over and the thin man stood up.  
"I have two words: Let's eat!" Everyone applauded and suddenly food appeared on the gold platters in front of us. Every type of food imaginable was there. I loaded my plate and began planning pranks with Sirius. Most were aimed towards Snape and Malfoy, who now smelled horribly and were getting disgusted stares. By the time dinner disappeared and dessert appeared, we had a complete itinerary for the rest of the year. Our chat soon turned to classes, started by the red-haired prefect.  
"The old Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher, Professor Dumbledore, was just appointed Headmaster. The new Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, is also Head of Gryffindor. Watch out for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Mauvais. He's the Head of Slytherin and hates Gryffindors."  
Soon the plates were all cleared of food and left sparkling clean. Professor Dumbledore stood up. " Ahem. Now that you are all well fed and watered, I have a few start of the term announcements.  
"For those of you who don't know, I'm the new Headmaster. My name's Professor Dumbledore. It's my job to make sure that all of you have a groovy time here.  
"We have several new teachers. First, our new Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney. Please treat her with the same respect that you show your other teachers: None.  
"I'd also like to welcome Professor McGonagall, the new Transfiguration teacher, Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress. Please show her more respect than the other teachers.  
"I'd like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, hence the name. At the border of the forest, a Whomping Willow has been planted. It will hit anyone that comes near it, so I recommend that you stay away, lest you wish to be transported to the Hospital Wing in pieces.  
"Quidditch tryouts will be posted in the House Common Rooms. Any student Second Year or higher may tryout.   
"Now, before you head off to bed, why don't we sing the school song?"  
(A/N: I don't feel like typing the whole song, so deal with having to go back to the first book, page 128 if you want to read it!)  
We all followed the red-haired prefect. I looked around in amazement as we passed paintings in which the subjects waved and greeted us. We soon reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. "Password?"  
"Fried pickles." answered the prefect, who had introduced himself as Arthur Weasley. The portrait swung forward, revealing a large room full of plush chairs and oak tables. Two doors were at the far end of the common room. We girls were led in one door, and the boys were led in the other.  
A female prefect led us up the stairs to the very top, where there were seven doors, each with an engraving on it. Trisha, Lily and I went into the one labeled 'First Years'. Our room was square, with three beds on each wall except for one, which had windows on it. To our right was a bathroom. The beds were four-posters. Each had gold covers with small red tassels and a matching canopy. Next to them were fine mahogany wardrobes. On the other side was a bed table. Each bed also had a vanity right by it, stocked with shampoos, soaps, lotions, perfumes and more. The vanity chairs had red cushions. Our trunks were by each bed. We changed into our pajamas and slipped beneath our covers.  
"Night." I murmured before drifting to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I promise, I'll kill you!" hissed a pretty girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked a lot like me, only older. But her eyes... They looked like Sirius's! Behind her was a boy that looked like an older James, but with a lightning bolt scar and Lily's eyes! The girl had her wand pointed at a man with red eyes and a nose that looked like a snakes.  
The man laughed evilly. "You, a Mudblood, fight me? My business is with Harry Potter, son of Lily Potter."  
The girl looked into his evil red eyes. "Your business is with me. I'm the daughter of Karen and Sirius Black. And, I'm the one who completes Lily's spell on Harry. Two loves, one dead, one alive, combined make the evil flee from him. Kill me, and Harry becomes invincible. Kill Harry, and everyone he loves becomes invincible. Which do you want? An invincible enemy or a dead enemy with everyone else, including a Black, invincible? Voldemort, you won't be Dark Lord long." Harry looked at the girl, amazed.  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Fine. We'll duel, Black, you and me." The girl stepped forward.  
"Deal." Harry looked at the girl, now scared, amazement no longer there. " Don't worry Harry. And don't do anything stupid." She touched her necklace gently. It had a charm on it: a golden apple.  
"On my count." The girl said. "One... Two... THREE!"   
Two voices shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" There was a flash of green and the THUD of someone falling...  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Karen! Karen! Wake up!" Green eyes stared into mine.  
"Harry?" I murmured. Then I saw that it was Lily. "What happened?"  
"You had a nightmare. What was it? And who's Harry?" Lily leaned over me, patting a cool cloth on my head.  
"Harry's... your son... Voldemort... my daughter... dueled... protect Harry..." I was still shocked by the reality of the dream.  
Lily looked at me intently. "Okaay. Um, maybe you should talk to Professor Dumbledore? Come on. Breakfast's in a hour. You woke me up. Trisha, amazingly, slept through it."  
I nodded and smiled. "Alright. Thanks Lily. Oh, and Lily?" she had been heading into the bathroom. "Don't tell anyone about this. Please?"   
She paused. "I won't tell anyone, Karen." Then she walked into the bathroom. I heard her gasp.  
"What?" I asked, getting up.  
"Come in here! This is amazing!" she sounded excited. I went in and saw why she was so amazed.  
The bathroom had scarlet wallpaper with gold lioness' on it. There was a marble counter with three sinks on it. Over the sink was a mirror with a gold frame. Little baskets of potpourri were on the counter. To the right were three showers with red and gold tiles covering them. They had one big nozzle and about a dozen smaller ones in it. Next to them was a small pool-sized bathtub that had little faucets around it.   
"Psychedelic!" I exclaimed. Lily and I raced into the showers. It turned out that the big nozzle was for water and the little ones had different scented shampoos and soaps.  
Forty-five minutes later, Lily and I headed down to the common room. Trisha had woken up when Lily and I dumped a bucket of soap suds on her. Now, she was in the shower.  
In the common room, we met the boys, who looked extremely tired.  
"Morning!" Lily chirped. Grunts responded. "My, aren't we all morning people! You all need an awaking like we gave Trisha!"  
"How did you wake Trisha up?" asked Remus, laying down on one of the couches.  
Lily and I looked at each other and grinned. "Soap suds!" we answered in unison and laughed.  
"That's not a pleasant way to wake up." said a voice from behind us. It was Trisha, looking a little more awake.   
"Well, you're all here! Let's go!" said Arthur Weasley, rushing over to us. We followed him to the Great Hall. James, Sirius and I entered together and prepared for our first prank.   
As we walked past the Slytherin table, I was careful to hit Malfoy in the head as I passed him.  
He was furious. "YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy shouted. The entire hall turned their heads. I pretended to burst into tears. Suddenly teachers surrounded me. James and Sirius pretended to be comforting me while looking shocked. Lily, Remus, Trisha and Peter were attempting to come to me. Sirius winked to calm them down and they did.  
All the while, teachers were scolding Malfoy, who looked furious as Slytherin lost 20 points. Professor Dumbledore came over to James, Sirius and me.  
"May I see you three in my office?" We nodded and followed him. I let out the occasional sob as we went through the halls and up several sets of stairs. Professor Dumbledore stopped in front of a stone gargoyle. "Chocolate Frogs." Dumbledore said and the gargoyle stepped aside, revealing a spiral staircase that moved upwards. We stepped onto it and a few minutes later, we were at an oak door. Dumbledore opened the door and we stepped through it.   
Professor Dumbledore led us into another room and motioned to three chairs in front of a desk. We sat down and looked at him.  
Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Ms. Marcus, you are quite an actress.: I looked at him, shocked. "Yes, I do know that was a prank. Quite a good one. Very simple. I am not against practical jokes. Quite the contrary. I believe them to be great ways to cultivate the mind and have fun. But, you must understand that Hogwarts is a school. So, we shall set a limit. I believe that two pranks per day for each of you on school grounds is appropriate. Do you agree?" We nodded, shocked by how this was going. "Wonderful! Now, I believe that there may be some havoc if you were to return to the hall. So, eat here and I shall give you your schedules. Ms. Marcus, I believe that you wish to speak to me, so after you eat, we shall talk. Is that alright?"  
"Yes, Professor." I replied. Dumbledore conjured some eggs, toast and pumpkin juice.  
"Eat up. I shall return when you are through." Dumbledore left.  
James, Sirius and I jabbered on about how strange that was. They tried to get me to tell why I wanted to see Dumbledore for. I wouldn't tell. I couldn't tell.  
Finally, we were stuffed. Professor Dumbledore came back in.  
"Here are your schedules," he handed them to us. "Now, James and Sirius, why don't you wait out in the hall and I shall escort you three to class when Karen and I are done." Sirius and James left.  
"Now, Karen, what bothers you?" Dumbledore's blue eyes searched me carefully.  
I dreamed my dream to him as best that I could. Dumbledore listened the entire time and when I was done he was pacing  
"I don't believe that you know who Voldemort is, do you?" I shook my head. "He's a Dark Wizard who is gaining power quite rapidly. He's tipped to be the next Dark Lord.  
"Now, what you're telling me is that Lily and James will have a son and you and Sirius will have a daughter. Together, they will face Voldemort. It is hinted that Lily and James are dead. At the end, your daughter duels Voldemort in order to protect Harry. Before dueling, she touches a necklace that has a gold apple on it." "Yeah, that's basically it." I answered.  
"First of all, you are an extremely mature eleven year old." I blushed. "Second of all, I've been waiting for this for years." Dumbledore was now smiling at me.  
"Waiting for what?" I was totally lost.  
"You and your friends. The Heir of Gryffindor, the Eyes of the Sea, the Rat of Dark, the Werewolf, the Warrior of Heart, the Bird of Flight and you, the Seer. The Legend of the Marauders."  
"Oh..." I understood now. Sirius was the Heir of Gryffindor, Lily had the Eyes of the Sea, Peter was freaky, like a rat, Trisha's toughness, the talk that I'd heard of James' talent at flying, my dreams. "But Remus? A werewolf?"  
Dumbledore rubbed his temples. "Yes, I'm afraid so. But kindly don't tell anyone. They shall figure it out for themselves."  
"Okay, so what does this 'Legend of the Marauders' mean?" I was curious what this whole deal was about.  
"Well, the most powerful Dark Lord shall be challenged by 11 people. The Eyes of the Sea, Seer, Warrior of Heart, Heart of Beauty and the Seeker of Truth shall be female and most dangerous. The Rat of Dark will betray the Eyes of the Sea and the Bird of Flight, who shall have a son, the Bird of the Sea. The Heir of Gryffindor and you, the Seer, shall have a daughter, the Heart of Beauty, the most powerful of them all. The Heart of Beauty shall love the Bird of the Sea. The Werewolf and the Warrior of Heart shall have a daughter, the Seeker of Truth. She will love a boy not related to any of the others. His name's the Hair of Flames.   
"At the age of 18, the Heart of Beauty will fight the Dark Lord. The Heart of Beauty will defeat the Dark Lord only if all Marauders loyal to her are wearing the Necklace.   
"When the Eyes of the Sea and Bird of Flight die, the Eyes of the Sea must sacrifice herself so that the Bird of the Sea may live. Then, all others shall go into hiding. After the first sign of affection between the Heart of Beauty and the Bird of the Sea, the Bird of Sea will become closer to immortality. The more the love grows, the closer to immortality the Bird of the Sea will become. If the Heart of Beauty dies to save the Bird of the Sea, the Bird of the Sea shall be immortal. Do you understand?" My head was swimming but I understood.  
"Yeah, but what is this necklace that you were talking about?" Dumbledore reached into his desk drawers and pulled out a weathered box. Inside were eleven velvet jewelry boxes. Each had a sort of emblem on them. He picked up one with what looked like a small crystal ball on it. "Touch the emblem. If you are the Seer, the will open."  
I reached my finger out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The girl reached out and touched the golden apple. The box flung open.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
I opened my eyes. The box was open. I placed my necklace around my neck.  
"Congratulations." murmured Dumbledore. "You are the Seer."  
  
(A/N: This was supposed to cover the entire first year, but I didn't have the time to finish. The rating will be explained in Chapter 2: Year 5. I hope you all like this!   
I am looking for a editor. If you are interested in the position, e-mail me!   
The next part should be ready in about three weeks. Right now, I am writing this series and one other, as well as a two part series about Viktor and Hermione. This story is a L/J, T/R and a future K/S! Plus a little romance in the future between Harry and someone else. If you can guess who 3/4 of the future members first, I'll name a character in my next story after you!  
Any mistakes spotted, E-MAIL ME ASAP!!!!!!!!!! I am a perfectionist about anything going against what the lovely J.K. Rowling says!!!!! Thank you!!!! R/R! I won't update until I've gotten 10 reviews.  
  



	2. The Summer before Year 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really does mean a lot to me. I try to write to anyone who reviewed me, so please include your e-mail addy! Anyways, school is almost over, the last Animorphs book is almost out and it's almost time for the Harry Potter movie... May is extremely eventful! I really wanted o get this story up, so this is in the summer before fifth year. Amazingly, this entire story takes place in one and a half eventful days. This part and the next part will be Sirius' PoV. I have one piece of advice to all fanfic authors: Never attempt to write three series' and five single chapters at the same time! It will only lead to stress, which is bad.  
Also, warning: I attempted to use 70's language as well as guy language (i.e. eye gunk= eyeshadow), but those are both foreign languages to me and as none of me guy friends would understand this story, I can't have it proof-read and as I'm supposed to be banned from fanfiction until I bring my math grade up to a C, I can't have people who actually lived during the ::gasp:: 70s proof-read the story or even know I'm typing it and I'm supposed to be researching the Alamo. (I'm using library computers to upload and typing in the middle of the night)  
Disclaimer: I'll leave it up to you to figure out which characters belong to the goddess J.K. Rowling and which belong to the struggling fanfic writer whose only known on the web as Parvati Brown and known at school as a prep. (Karen is mine, though. She's me fave!)  
Here we go!  
The Marauders: The Summer Before Year 5  
I ran down into the kitchen, tugging my trunk along with me. "Morning Mrs. Potter! Morning Mr. Potter! Morning Freschia!"  
Mrs. Potter smiled. She was a kindly lady, kind of plump with black wispy hair and deep, brown eyes. "Good morning, Sirius, darling. Is James still asleep? He knows that we need to get to the Leaky Cauldron!"  
I smirked. "Nah. He's awake, just day dreaming 'bout Lily." Freschia, the Potter's house-elf, handed me a plate of toast and jam. "Thanks Freschia. Look's delicious." She smiled and curtsied. I began wolfing toast down.  
Mr. Potter laughed. He looked like an older James, only with silver oval glasses. "Probably. Freschia, would you please go fetch James? Honey, why don't you take Sirius ahead to Diagon Alley to inform the others that James and I will be along shortly?"  
Mrs. Potter nodded. "Of course, Jeff, dear. Come along, Sirius." I shoved my last piece of toast in my mouth and grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder from Mrs. Potter.  
"Bye Freschia!" I threw some Floo Powder into the fire and in with my trunk. "Diagon Alley!" I spun and spun until finally...  
"Sup, Sirius?" Remus stood in front of me. I strode out of the fireplace and into the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Hey Rem! Where are the ladies?" I asked, noticing that only Peter was with him.  
"Still getting ready! Have you seen Karen? Man, she looks hot!" Remus said to me pointedly.  
"Aw, shut up. Do you want Trish to know that you were scoping another chick?" I responded teasingly. Remus and I began mock fighting.  
"Watch out boys!" Mrs. Potter stepped out of the fireplace. "James and Jeff will be along in a moment."  
"Hi Mrs. Potter. Hey, could you go get the girls? They've been readying for like an hour!" gasped Remus, as I had him in a head lock. "Mercy!" I let him go.  
"Of course boys. I'll have Tom take your trunk upstairs. Jeff is bringing your owl. You are in room 14. Tom will take your stuff up later." Mrs. Potter went upstairs. Tom came over, handed me a key and flew my trunk upstairs. A few minutes later, James came out.  
"Finally! We've been waiting for, like, eternity!" exclaimed Remus.  
James laughed. "Nice to see you too, Remus. My dad got an emergency owl from the Ministry, so he'll be along momentarily. You know, Auror business." He looked around. "Where are the girls?"  
I shrugged. "Dunno. I think that they went all the way to the Black Forest to get their make- Ow!" A hand slapped the back of my head. I whirled around and there stood Karen. And she looked hot! Her golden-brown, shoulder length hair looked wrinkly and glimmered like gold. Her chocolate brown eyes stood out from the shimmery green eye gunk and her tan skin. She was smiling with perfect, white teeth that were framed by pink, shiny lips. She had on an army green shirt that was off-shoulder and had long, baggy sleeves and went a little below her waist. She also had on tight jeans and flip-flops.  
"Watch what you say, Sirius," Karen said jokingly. "After all, everyone knows who the better Beater is."  
I tried to stop gawking. "What happened to you?" Lily and Trisha came up behind her.   
"We gave her a sense of style." answered Trisha simply, who looked really nice as well. Her long blond hair was perfectly straight with little flowers in it. Her deep blue eyes were surrounded by deep purple eye goo and outlined by her thick black eyelashes. Her light pink cheeks matched her glossy lips. She had on a peasant shirt the exact color of her eyes with little flowers embroidered in it, a long denim skirt and some sandals.  
Lily's long, reddish-brown hair was piled on top of her head with red roses adorning it. Her brilliant green eyes had flaming red eye stuff around it, with lightly powdered orange surrounding that. She had on an orange blouse with a red suede vest over it and a matching red skirt. She had on knee high orange boots with heels. All three girls look great, but I still couldn't get over Karen.  
Before we left for Diagon Alley, Karen pulled me aside. "Um... Sirius? I kind of need a little favor from you."  
"What do you need?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't realize how nervous I was to e alone with her.  
Karen looked straight into my eyes. "You see, I arranged with my Muggle sister to meet her tonight at a Muggle restaurant and she's bringing her boyfriend... so, basically I was wondering if you'd pretend to be mine? Please?" She mock pouted.  
"Well... okay, I guess." I shrugged, trying to look calm and like it was no big deal.  
Karen smiled and hugged me. "Thank you! Now, let's go get some Stink Pellets! I used most of mine in Lily's perfume. I taught them to play Quidditch! They're pretty decent Chasers!" She smiled again.  
I thought for a moment. "We do need some Chasers. And Peter is going for Keeper. James is probably going to be Quidditch Captain. He's already a Prefect." I shuddered.   
Karen smirked. "Turning into a little goody-goody, eh? Well, Lily will be happy. She's a Prefect too. Ugh, Lily and Trisha have been drilling me for info on James and Remus all summer! It's driving me nuts!"  
We caught up with the group. "Finally! What have you two been doing?" asked Trisha teasingly.  
"Trying to remember which lip gloss I put ground up flobberworm in." Karen replied, grinning.  
James stepped in. "Let's go get our robes. I wonder why we need dress robes this year?"   
Lily shook her head. "Don't you know? Every 26 years Hogwarts has a ball. This is one of the years." Everyone looked at her.  
"How do you know that?" asked James awestruck.  
"It's in Hogwarts a History, of course!" Everyone groaned as we entered Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. Madam Malkin came up to us cheerfully.  
"Hello! Here for Hogwarts? Let me see what color fits you best. Ladies first. Boys, come back in a half hour for your fitting." The girls stepped up onto three of the stools as we left.  
"So... why don't we go to the Magical Menagerie? Lily's 16th birthday is today and I'd like to get her a cat." said James and I snickered. "Oh, shut up Sirius! Anyways, what's going on between you and Karen?"  
"Nothing! What makes you think that!" I felt my face burning.  
"I saw you scoping her!" accused James. We entered the Magical Menagerie.  
"Okay, dude, new subject. I hear that Lily and Trisha are trying out for Chasers."  
Remus looked at me. "No way! Dude, that's, like, totally stellar! All of us will be on the team!"  
James pointed at a small beige and white kitten. "That cat's perfect for Lily!"   
While James paid for the cat, Remus, Peter and I talked about the development of the Animagi Potion. James and I had brewed it during the summer and it just needed to be drunken.  
Once James finished paying for the cat, we dropped it off at the Leaky Cauldron, then headed over to Madam Malkin's.  
"So, what are we gonna do tonight?" asked Remus as we passed the Apothecary/ I remembered my plans with Karen.  
"I can't do anything tonight. Got plans."  
James' interest perked. "Really? Whatcha doin'?"  
"None of your business, Jamie Potty." I answered. They prodded me until I finally cracked. "Fine! Karen wants my help with a prank. Happy?" I answered sharply. Peter opened the door to the robe shop.  
The three girls stood waiting for us, looking impatient. "Finally!" exclaimed Karen. "We'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in 30. Okay? Okay!" The three girls walked out, but Karen turned to look at us again. "If you're on time, I'll give you presents." she sang and left.  
Madam Malkin scurried over to us. "Onto the stools, please. I'll have my helpers measure you."  
"Alright, ma'am." we answered. Two witches and a wizard came over and began measuring Remus, James and me while Madam Malkin measured Peter.   
"Man, the girls are looking psychedelic." said Remus.  
"Yeah..." said James dreamily.  
"Dude, James has gone back into Lala, or should I say Lily, Land." smirked Remus.  
"Yeah, he's totally outtie!" I sniggered.  
"Oh, shut up!" said James, turning bright red. "Sirius, what are you really doing tonight?"  
"Some joke, okay? She wouldn't tell me the details." I said, glaring as I lied.  
"W-won't she t-tell Lily and-d T-trisha?" asked Peter. He always stuttered when he was tired.  
"Good point, Petey!" said Remus slyly.  
"Oh man, I just remembered that I'm going to dinner at Lily's tonight!" said James, shaking his head.  
"Awwwwwwww!" Remus and I laughed. "How cuuuuuuuute! Dinner with his girrrrlfriend!"  
Before James could retort, Madam Malkin spoke. "Okay boys. I need to find the right color of robes for each of you." She waved her wand and we were in robes. James' were pure white with silver trimming, Remus' were tie-dye, Peter's were dark gray with black lining and mine were red with gold trimming.  
"My, aren't you all handsome looking!" exclaimed Madam Malkin, clasping her hands together.  
"Psy-!" shouted Remus.  
"Che-!" called James.  
"Del-!" squeaked Peter.  
"Ic! We'll take 'em!" I said. We paid for our robes and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Karen greeted us.  
"Hey, we're meeting in my room, so put your stuff away and come up." Karen got a really big room since she lives here.  
Ten minutes later, we were all gathered there.  
"Okay. I called you all here to tell you who you are."  
I smirked. "We know who we are. I'm Sirius, that's James, that's Lily, that's Remus, that's Trisha, that's Peter and you're Karen."  
Karen shook her head and looked at me. "I'm afraid that you're wrong Sirius, or should I say, Heir of Gryffindor. Lily's the Eyes of the Sea, James is the Bird of Flight, Trisha is the Warrior of Heart, Remus is the Werewolf, Peter is the Rat of Dark and I, my friends, am the Seer. We together are the Marauders."  
Everyone looked at her, dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?" asked Lily.  
"Perhaps I should explain." a voice said. We whirled around and saw Dumbledore standing there with a large, beaten box.  
"Hello Professor!" said Karen. "Thank you for coming on such short notice." she took the box from Dumbledore.  
"You're quite welcome Karen." He said smiling. "You all are a part of the Legend of Marauders, of mischief makers. This legend will destroy the Dark Lord, Voldemort. We found you because on your first day, Karen told me of a dream that she'd had, going very much with what will happen in the future. You further proved yourselves as the Marauders by your bouts of mischief, which is stated in the Legend. I can't tell you much else, except to listen to Karen. Goodbye, and I shall see you at Hogwarts.." With that, Dumbledore disappeared.  
"Okay... that was strange..." said Trisha.  
Karen handed each of us a small velvet box. They all gold emblems on them. "Touch the emblem," instructed Karen, "And it will open for you. Inside will be a necklace. You must wear it at all times. Tell no one of this. No one." She emphasized.   
I touched the small gold lion and my box flew open. I picked up the silver necklace and put it on. Once everyone had theirs on, Karen smiled. "Okay, done with that! Now let's go shopping!"   
We spent the next few hours buying school supplies and prank supplies. Around noon we headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.   
We met Mrs. Potter just outside of it. "Hello, dears! How has your day been?"   
"Hello Mrs. Potter! We've had a groovy time!" said Remus happily.  
"That's good. Why don't we go into London after lunch to pick up some clothes from under your dress robes?" said Mrs. Potter smiling. "Oh, James, that owl your father got this morning? Well, we have to go away tonight on Auror business." Karen got a strange look on her face.  
"Okay, Mom. Well, lunchtime." James led us in, but I pulled Karen aside just outside of the door.  
"Alright, what is going to happen to the Potter's?" I asked.  
"N-nothing! W-what m-makes you th-think th-that?" she was obviously lying.  
"I know that you saw something. What was it?" I asked harshly. Karen bursts into tears and leaned against me. I had never seen her really cry before. I absent mindedly stroked her hair.  
"The P-potters are... gon-na d-die!" she sobbed.   
'The Potters are going to die?' I thought. They'd been like parents to me. Karen stepped away from me and pulled out a Magic Wipe Hanky and a second later, there was no sign that she'd been crying and she was smiling. She handed it to me and I did the same.   
"Don't tell James. Don't tell anyone. Ever." she whispered as we entered the Leaky Cauldron.  
It hurt me to look at Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Every time they laughed or spoke, I tucked it into my memory. I could sense that Karen was doing the same. Finally, everyone was done eating.  
"Okay, all ladies go with Mrs. Potter. Laddies, you come with me!" The girls went off towards the Underground. "Fella's, let's get your suits! I know a fine Muggle store that we can go to. I have some Muggle money, and don't worry about paying me back."  
Five minutes later, we were in a tailors shop. A cheerful looking man came out. "Good day, good day! How may I help you fine gentlemen today?"  
Mr. Potter answered. "These boys need some nice suits."  
"Of course, sir. Now, we have a large selection of suits. Please take your time and ring the bell when you're done." The man ran back to the back room.  
"Perfectus." muttered Mr. Potter, touching his wand lightly. Four suits came flying to each of us. I ran over and rang the bell and the man scurried back into the room.  
"Already? Well, let me find your sizes-"  
"They're their sizes." Mr. Potter interrupted. He handed the man some money. "Here. This should cover the suits. Goodbye and have a good day."  
About twenty minutes later, we were all back at the Leaky Cauldron. The girls were talking excitedly about their new dresses.  
"Hey, why don't we all go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy some brooms for the team." said Mrs. Potter. "I hear that they just got some pretty groovy brooms!"  
"Cool! Let's go!" We all ran to the store.  
Karen picked up a broom. "Hmmmm... ' The Nimbus 500 accelerates to 100 mph in 10 seconds. It can go up to 150 mph'" she ran her fingers along it. "Oh. It's maple. Never mind."  
"Why isn't it any good?" asked Lily, looking confused.  
"One hit with a Bludger and it falls apart." I answered simply.  
Karen nodded. "We need ash with birch twigs. Ah, here's one! 'The Silver Arrow.' Perfect!" It was beautiful. It's sleek ash handle had Silver Arrow written on it and connected to perfectly straight birch twigs.  
Mr. Potter looked at it. "Karen, you have a good eye." Karen blushed, fingering her necklace. Mr. Potter glanced at it and looked around the group. I realized that my necklace was also hanging out. "Uh, honey, can you please pay for the brooms. Karen and Sirius, will you come with me? I need your help with something." He led us out the door. Outside, he pulled us into a narrow space between some buildings. "Privatium." He muttered.  
Karen and I glanced at each other nervously. "Okay. You two are Marauders. Is my son one as well?"  
"Yes. He's the Bird of Flight." answered Karen quietly. "Don't worry, he doesn't know what's going to happen except me. But I don't even know everything."  
Mr. Potter shook his head. "So, that makes Lily the Eyes of the Sea and you, Sirius, the Heir of Gryffindor. Karen, you don't want to know what's going to happen to you. You and the Heart of Beauty have it the worst." I was confused. "Who's the Heart of Beauty?"  
Karen smiled. "You'll find out in a few years. But Mr. Potter, how do you know about the Legend?" "All Aurors must learn it. Tell me, Karen, what have you seen that caused you two to act so strangely around me?"  
Karen looked from me to Mr. Potter. Finally, she sighed. "Mr. Potter," Karen began softly, "Tomorrow, you and Mrs. Potter are going to... die."  
Mr. Potter sat down hard. "Oh no... you didn't see it, did you?"  
Karen nodded. "Yes, I did. It will be fighting. You and Mrs. Potter will be brave until the last second."  
Mr. Potter shook his head. "Where will James go? He'll be an orphan."  
Karen sat down next to him. "Write a note tonight and send it to Dumbledore. Put him in the custody of Hogwarts, like me. Set all of your affairs in order." she spoke with reason.  
"Okay. Just... just promise me one thing."  
"Anything Mr. Potter." I answered.  
"Take care of each other. Karen, this year is going to be the first of your bad years. After telling the others, the Seer will have bad fortune until she reveals herself to the Heart of Beauty and the Bird of the Sea. Sirius, your bad fortune won't be for a few years. I wish both of you the best of luck." He removed the Privacy Charm that he'd placed on us. At once, Mrs. Potter came over.  
"Here you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. The others are all at the Ice Cream shop."  
Karen glanced at her watch. "Oh! It's four thirty already! Sirius, we need to meet my sister at five fifteen!"  
Mrs. Potter nodded. "Well, we probably won't see you again before we leave, so goodbye!"  
I hugged Mrs. Potter. "Thank you for everything! You've been like a mother to me. I love you." I looked in her eyes.  
"Thank you, Sirius, dear. Have fun at Hogwarts and don't get expelled." She looked a bit confused.  
Karen hugged her. "I'll miss you." she whispered and pulled apart, fingering her necklace.  
Realization dawned on Mrs. Potter. "Oh! You're the Marauders!"  
Karen nodded. "Mr. Potter will explain everything I told him later."  
I went over and hugged Mr. Potter. "Goodbye. I'll miss you. You've been like the father that I never had."  
Mr. Potter smiled. Karen hugged him. "Goodbye. We'll do everything that you asked."  
We walked away slowly and in silence. Finally, at the Leaky Cauldron, Karen spoke. "Wear your new suit. I'll be in your room in a few minutes."   
I changed into my suit and fifteen minutes later, Karen entered. She had on a short black dress. The top was shaped like a hexagon. A black ribbon went around her neck and was attack to a silver ring that was connected to her the top of her dress. The bottom of the top ended in a point that also had a silver ring going around her belly button and was attached to the bottom of her dress, which ended a few inches above her knee. She also had on high heeled black boots that went to her knees. Her hair was straight and had little braids in it. Her eyes were lined with black stuff and had dark gray surrounding it. Her cheekbones seemed higher and her lips were dark red around the edges, a couple shades lighter on the inside and glossy.  
"Y-you look great." I stammered. She grinned.  
"Thanks. So do you. Let's go then. We can take the Muggle Underground. I have Muggle money to pay." She looked at me expectantly.  
"Oh, right. The door." I opened it and she walked out. We went downstairs and out the front door. A little ways down the street we went down the stairs to buy tickets for the Underground and five minutes later we were on the train.  
"You know," I said trying to strike up a conversation, "I've never been on the Underground before."  
Karen raised her eyebrows. "Really? Well, it's not much. Just a speeding train underground. I wonder what she's like? My sister, I mean. I haven't seen her for a long time."  
I shrugged. "I don't know." I said absent mindedly. "I hope that she's as pretty and groovy as you-" I stopped. "Damn, did I say that out loud?" Karen nodded. "Ah, what the hell." I leaned over and kissed her. She seemed pretty shocked, but put her arms around me and returned it. After a few moments we broke apart. She looked at me.  
"Did I just snog with you?" I nodded and she grinned. "At least I won't have to pretend that you're my boyfriend now."  
I put my arm around her. "Yeah... Oh fuck! What are the others gonna say?" Karen giggled. "Probably that it's about time. Now only little Petey needs a girl."  
"Hmph. Who'd wanna date him?" I smirked and Karen looked up.  
"Oh, here's our stop. How do I look?" She patted her hair nervously.  
"Gorgeous. Come on." She picked up her purse and grabbed my hand. We went up the stairs and came up onto the street.  
"Okay, there's the restaurant. Let's go!" Karen pointed at a nice looking Italian restaurant. We went inside. Karen looked around nervously, then stopped. "It's her." she whispered and led me over to a girl who looked almost exactly like Karen, only her hair was a little longer and her eyes were hazel. The girl had on a wild print dress that went to her knees and platform boots that went her knees.  
"Carolyn?" Karen asked.  
"Karen! Oh my gosh, you look awesome!" they hugged.  
"Thanks! So do you! How are you?"  
"Great and you?"   
"Awesome! This is my boyfriend, Sirius." I smiled and shook Carolyn's hand. "He's under strict orders not to play any practical jokes tonight or else I'll kick his ass at Quidditch and hit a few Bludgers at him to break his puny neck." Carolyn looked confused. "I'll explain later."  
Carolyn smiled. "This is Jack Samson, my boyfriend." She gestured to the blond boy next to her. I shook his hand.  
"Hi, nice to meet you." I said. "Wait, are you by any chance related to Carla Samson?" Carla was a Hufflepuff girl in our year who was a big flirt.  
"Yeah. She's my sister, but I'm a Squib."   
Carolyn looked even more confused. "What's a Squib?"  
"A person born into a magical family who can't do magic." answered Karen.  
The hostess called out. "Marcus, party of four."  
We followed her to a small table in a dark corner of the restaurant. Dinner went great. Carolyn told Karen some of the stuff that had happened over the past few years, while Karen and I told about Hogwarts and Quidditch. Karen promised to teach Carolyn to play someday. Towards the end of the night, Karen was telling Carolyn her future when she stopped. "Oh shit. Phillip and Patty are coming. We've gotta hide. Come on Sirius, under the able." Karen and I squeezed underneath, putting our food on the windowsill behind us and bringing our other stuff. Seconds later, footsteps approached the table.  
"Carolyn, Jack, what are you two doing here? Why don't we join you?" Karen motioned for me to crawl under some other tables to get out. As Karen crawled out, she slipped an envelope into Carolyn's purse.  
"Okay, now, let's go back. How do I look?" She still looked fine.  
"Great, but why-?" she linked her arm through mine and led me back. As soon as we were near the table, she smiled.  
"Hello Phillip! Patty! Carolyn! How are you?" Karen forced a smile.  
"Karen." hissed Patty. "What are you doing here?" "Oh, my boyfriend, Sirius, and I decided to come to dinner and had heard that this was the best wizard run Italian restaurant in London so we came."  
"This restaurant isn't wizard run!" said Phillip. Karen raised her eyebrows.  
"Oh, wanna bet? Excuse me, miss?" Karen stopped a passing waitress. "May I speak with your manager please? I would like to give him my regards." The waitress smiled. "Of course. I'll have him here in a moment." The waitress went off.  
Karen smiled. "So, how's it been going" Wait! I should know this, as I'm a Seer!" she closed her eyes and put her fingers to her temples. "Phillip, you got promoted! Congratulations! Patty, I'm so sorry that you had to have surgery on your leg last year! Carolyn, I hope that you make cheerleading! Just work on you toe touches and you'll do great!" A man came up to us.  
"Hello! How may I help you?" "Oh, sir! I just wanted to know what was your favorite lesson at Hogwarts! I mean, did you like Dumbledore?"  
The man smiled. "Ah! A young witch! Yes, Dumbledore was quite a teacher! I understand that he's Headmaster now?"  
Karen nodded. "Yes. His replacement was McGonagall."  
"Minerva? Oh my, does she give a lot of detentions?" I grinned. "Yeah. I can't understand why she doesn't like Biting Teacups. I mean, it was only latched to her nose for a few hours!"  
The man grinned. "Ah. Troublemakers are you?"  
Karen and I bowed. "The best." I replied.  
"I would love to hear of some of your pranks some time! And who do you have with you?" the man looked at the Marcus' and Jack.  
"My Muggle parents and sister and her boyfriend. My former parents don't like magic and right now they want to burn you at the stake. I am a Seer, so I can tell what they are thinking."  
The man shook their hands. "Hello! I'm Marco Viencero! How you've got quite a daughter! Since she's so nice, free desert to you! Here!" He clapped his hands and several platters appeared. There were Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Jelly Beans, Pepper Imps, Pumpkin Pasties and Licorice Wands. "Oh, and here are some drinks!" He conjured a few Butterbeers. "Enjoy and come back soon!" He vanished into the air.  
"Yum! Butterbeer!" I grabbed a Butterbeer.  
"What is this stuff?" asked Carolyn curiously.  
"Candy! You've got Chocolate, pasties, jelly beans, licorice and some pepper that makes you breath fire. And Butterbeer, which is a great drink. Be careful with the jelly beans, since you can get any flavor." Karen cautioned. Carolyn bit into the Frog.  
"Yum! This is the best chocolate that I've ever had!" She took out the card. "Wow! It moves!"  
I took a look at the card. "Oh cool! It's the Beatles! I've been looking for that card! Hey, can I have it?" Carolyn handed it to me and I put it in my pocket as it started singing 'Yellow Submarine'.  
Mt. and Mrs. Marcus tentatively took some Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Jelly Beans. As Mrs. Marcus bit into hers, she shrieked. "It's horseradish flavored!"  
Karen smiled. "Warned ya! Anyways, we've got to go. School starts tomorrow and if someone," she glared at me, "Doesn't get twelve hours of sleep, he's very cranky. Bye!" As we turned to leave, I looked pleadingly at Karen. "Oh, fine! But don't hit Jack or Carolyn!"  
I gently tossed a Dungbomb at Mr. Marcus and we ran out laughing as it burst. The ride back to the Leaky Cauldron was pretty quiet.  
"Wonder what Remus and Trisha did tonight." I said thoughtfully. Karen laid her head on my shoulder and laughed.  
"Are you sure that you want to know?"   
Someone came up to us and grabbed Karen. It was Phillip. He shook her roughly. "What did you do think that you were doing, coming to that restaurant to see Carolyn without our permission? You are a filthy little bitch!" I stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. I was taller and stronger then him.  
"Leave Karen alone." I said threateningly. He turned and looked at me.  
"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" I grinned.  
"I'm not going to do anything, but she is." Karen kicked him really hard and the shin and left him hopping we got of the train and ran up the stair. A little ways away, Karen broke down crying.  
"I shouldn't have gone! Now Carolyn will probably hate me more as will my parents! I'm so stupid." I tilted her chin up.  
"Hey. You're not stupid. You're smart, beautiful, kind, mischievous.... Besides, how many people at school hate you, aside from the Slytherins?"  
She looked thoughtful as she wiped her eyes with her hanky. "Most girls, since I'm friends with you guys." Karen frowned. "Man, only half of the school hates me." I laughed, then Karen grew quiet. "What are we going to say to James? How can I speak to him? I mean, I could save his parents!" I hugged Karen tightly.   
"You told his parents that they were going to die. You warned them and they chose to still go on. So, it was their choice, not yours." I kissed her on the forehead and we walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as we entered, laughter rang out.  
"I was serious when I said that they'd go out!" exclaimed Lily she had the kitten that James had gotten her on her lap.  
"You were me! Wow! How'd you do that?" I teased.  
Karen smirked. "Well, Lily and James, how'd your date go?"  
Lily smiled. "Quite well, actually. Petunia even acted semi-normal. I think that she likes you, James."  
James shuddered. "Lily, why was your dad polishing that Muggle gun when I came? That kinda freaked me out."  
Karen laughed. "He gave you the gun routine?" James nodded. "You better treat Lily good!" She winked at Lily.  
Trisha yawned. "Well, I'm beat. G'night." She smiled at Remus and the other girls followed her upstairs.  
"So Remus, how was your night?" I asked, remembering what Karen had said.  
"Great! Trish and I fooled around a bit. Well, I'm beat too. Petey, why don't we walk up together?" As Remus and Peter left, Tom came over with a brown parcel.  
"Mr. Potter, your parents left this for you." After Tom walked away, James ripped the parcel open. Inside, there were two rings, two necklaces, an enchanted map making kit and...  
"An Invisibility Cloak!" exclaimed James. I picked up the letter and handed it to him. He opened it and Mrs. Potter's voice filled the room.  
"Dear James,  
"Your father and I have left on an important mission. As you know, Lord Voldemort is rising to power quickly and must be stopped. You and your friends are a part of the Legend of Marauders. You can't be told the entire Legend. Karen doesn't even know the whole thing. But, you must be aware that to stop something this evil, sacrifices must be made. Your father and I are some of the sacrifices." James' eyes went wide. "Our mission is purely suicidal. But, our deaths will be avenged. You won't live to see it, but it will happen, we assure you.   
"Now, if anyone else is in the room, tell them to leave. Only you, Sirius and at parts Lily may hear after this. Now, I'll tell you a little about the Legend of Marauders. Sirius, you really must look after Karen. She may say that she's fine, but go with your instincts. James. you must love Lily with all of your heart. Both of you, watch out for Peter. After all, he is the Rat of Dark.  
"The stuff in the box will help you to have fun at Hogwarts. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, give Professor Dumbledore the necklaces and the rings, but use the rest as much as you'd like. Your father and I love you with all of our hearts. Good bye and good luck." Tears were brimming in James' eyes. I didn't know what to do, so I gently patted him on the back.   
"Um... hey." We turned around and saw Lily. She saw James' face at once. "James, what's wrong?" she ran over and embraced him.  
"M-my parents! Th-they're g-goin-ng to die tom-morrow!" He choked. I got the feeling that they wanted to be left alone.  
Upstairs, I knocked on Karen's door. She opened it, dressed in her Gryffindor Beater night shirt and blushed.  
I blushed as well. "Hey. Uh, Mrs. Potter sent James a letter telling him that they were gonna die. They sent him some stuff that they wanted him to have."  
Karen nodded. "Hey, do you want to come in? I have to tell you something." I walked in and sat on the couch and Karen came over and sat beside me. "What do you want to tell me?"  
"Well, according to the Legend, you and I are, well, supposed to get married someday. And we'll have a daughter. The Heart of Beauty." I grinned.  
"Really? Well, that's groovy." Karen leaned over and kissed me. After several minutes, I broke away and glanced at my watch.  
"Damn! I need to get to sleep. Otherwise I won't be able to wake up!" I exclaimed.  
Karen laughed. "You never are up. Okay, well good night." I walked out and got ready for bed. For a while before I drifted off to sleep, I thought of how long that day seemed to me.   
*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"AHHHHHH!!!! NO!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! NOT AGAIN!!! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!!! DEATH EATERS!!! GO AWAY!!! PLEASE!!!" Screams pierced the still night air. I ran to where they were coming from: Karen's room. She was thrashing and hitting the air. I knelt by her and grabbed her shoulders gently. She seemed to loosen a bit. "Thank goodness you're here." she murmured and went limp. The others now stood in the doorway.  
"What's happening?" muttered Remus. "It's nine in... the morning... no... train... eleven..." he fell back on Trisha, who rested him on the doorpost.  
Karen stirred. "What the... Where am I? Oh! It was a dream. Did I wake you?" we nodded. "I'm so sorry!"  
Lily came over and gently brushed Karen's hair back. "That's okay. We needed to get the boys up. I'm surprised that they are even up."  
"Yeah, " said Trisha, who was doodling on Remus' face with a quill and Animated Ink. "You deserve an Order of Merlin, First Class for that! At the very least. Well, let's have some early morning fun." she smiled. "Remus! Remus, wake up!" Trisha shook his shoulders. "Malfoy is parading around with a sign that says 'Dungbombs suck!'" that woke Remus right up.  
"Where is that little-" Remus looked a round and saw us laughing. "What?"  
I handed him a mirror and he screamed. Trisha had drawn bunny ears, a bunny nose and whiskers on him. He ran out of the room screaming.  
Trisha sighed. "I'd better go help him get it off." she ran out of the room after him.  
Lily patted James on the stomach. "Well, big boy, I'll help you get packed. Come on." she dragged him out of the room.   
I looked around. "Where's Peter?" I didn't see him anymore.  
Karen shrugged. "Dunno. What was I screaming?"  
"Um.... stuff like 'Leave me alone' and 'Get your hands off me'. I think I heard 'Death Eaters' somewhere. But when I touched you, you said 'Thank goodness you're here' and went limp like you fainted or something. Karen, what happened?"  
She turned pale. "Sirius, I want to tell you, but you'd try to prevent it. Unfortunately, it must happen. I'm sorry." She began crying.  
I hugged her tight. "That's okay. I trust you Karen. I suppose that I'll find out later, though." I got up and let go of Karen. "I need to go get ready. My room is almost as bad as James'. See ya downstairs."  
I threw all of my stuff into my trunk and pushed it and my owl, Petrificus, downstairs. Everyone was already down there.  
"Hey Remus! Sup?" I asked high fiving him.  
"Nothing really. Still tired."  
"Cool. Hey, guys, why don't we go to a Muggle restaurant to eat?" I smiled.  
James shrugged. "Why not? Let's go!"  
"We have to be back at 10:30 to go to Kings Cross, so let's hurry." Trisha said. We ran out the door and to a Muggle diner down the street. I sat with Remus, Trisha and Karen.   
"So, what pranks are we going to pull on the Snake's this year?" asked Karen, taking a bite of eggs. By the end of breakfast, we had a full agenda of pranks planned. After a while, I glanced at my watch.  
"Oh shit! It's 10:45! Let's go!" Karen threw down some money and we ran out the door and to the Leaky Cauldron. The Ministry cars that were supposed take us to King's Cross were there and the drivers were putting our stuff in the cars. Karen, Remus, Trisha and me all got into one and James, Lily and Peter got in the other.  
Soon, we were at the train station. We grabbed our stuff and ran onto Platform 9 3/4, only to find that the train had left.  
"Oh man! What are we going to do?" asked Remus.  
Trisha looked thoughtful. "We can have an adult enchant our stuff with a Weightless Charm and tie the stuff to our brooms with a Binding Charm and fly to Hogwarts."  
Karen smiled. "Awesome idea! There's Mrs. Figg, you know, Arabella's mom. Hello Mrs. Figg!"  
Mrs. Figg came over. "Oh, hello children! I'm afraid that you've missed the train."  
Karen smiled sweetly. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Could you please perform a few spells on our trunks so that we may fly to Hogwarts and not miss our first day of classes?"  
Mrs. Figg smiled. "Of course, honey. I owe for saving my dear cat, Mr. Plump, from the Devil's Snare." She enchanted our trunks and we climbed onto our brooms. "Now, stay above the clouds so that no one sees you. As soon as you see the train, get onto it. Fly safely! Watch out for Muggle puh-lanes. Say hi to Arabella for me!"  
"Of course, Mrs. Figg!" I said politely. "Thank you. We rose higher and higher. After a couple of hours of flying, we spotted the train.  
"You know..." said Lily slyly, "About now the lunch cart should be coming around. We could buy some food and come back up and hang around in Hogsmeade till the train comes!"   
"Awesome idea, Lily!" exclaimed James.  
We flew into the last compartment of the train, which had a window open. Each of us squeezed in.   
When the lunch cart came around, we were all sitting and playing Gobstones, courtesy James Transfiguring our brooms into a set.  
"Hello, children! Usual?" she asked, smiling.  
"Yes, please!" The witch, whose name was Madame Charrette, handed us several packages of everything on the cart.  
"Thanks Madame Charrette! See you at the end of the year!" We called after her. I slammed the door shut and James Transfigured our stuff back. James laughed.  
"You know, our brooms might still squirt stuff at people when we get a point." We laughed and flew out the window, which had been magically expanded by Lily. As we flew, we ate our food and talked. An hour later, we were in Hogsmeade. We threw on our robes and took out our wands and money so that Karen could Banish our stuff back onto the train.   
"Let's rock and roll!" shouted Trisha and we ran into Zonko's. Several hours later, we heard the Hogwarts Express come into the station. Quickly, we paid for our stuff and left. Lily thrust out her arms to stop us.  
"We can't go that way. Teachers will be guarding it. But," she pulled out her wand, "I'm sure that there's a secret passageway to Hogwarts around here somewhere other than the Whomping Willow's." "Yeah, but how will we find it in just a few minutes?" asked Peter.  
Lily waved her wand. "Secret Traversee Trouvaille!" a piece of parchment appeared with a small map of Hogsmeade on it. Seven red dots appeared, each marking an entrance to a passageway. Lily surveyed the map closely. "The closest one's in the Honeydukes cellar. Come on."  
We ran into Honeydukes and slipped into the cellar. Lily checked the map again. "Okay, it should be right about..." she got onto her knees and dug her nails a crack and pulled up. "Here!" a set of steps appeared.   
"Wow! That's, like, totally groovy!" exclaimed Remus. We crawled in, Karen first, then me, then Trisha, then Remus, then Lilly, then James, with Peter bring up the rear. We ran through the passage as quickly as we could. A few minutes later, we were at a dead end. A wooden ladder led up to a black dome. Karen crawled up it and pushed the dome up.  
"Cool!" she exclaimed and climbed up, with me following. We were at the statue of the one eyed witch. Everyone else came up, looking filthy. Karen pulled out her wand. "Here. Sudsiora." she circled her wand around us and we were clean.   
We ran downstairs to the Great Hall and were about to enter it, but I felt a hand go on my shoulder.  
"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to grace us with their presence."  
A/N: Heh, heh. I finally got it up, only to leave you hanging once more. I'll have more time to write soon, as school ends June 5th ::does flips around the room:: Anyways, until then we won't do anything in class but watch movies, so I'll have plenty of time to write.  
Next part will also be Sirius and much longer (This was 25 pages handwritten and my writing is tiny). Sorry about the Sirius/serious joke, it's a MWPP requirement.   
Hope you liked the story! R/R to tell me what you think. Please give me ten reviews this time and R/R my other stuff.   
Love, peace and chicken grease!  
~Parvati~  
  



	3. A Letter

Okay, this is just a short chapter. I let you know that I'm gonna skip the rest of the Hogwarts years and go to about four years after Hogwarts, in July of 1979. This chapter will be a little journal entry by Karen, filling you in on what's happened since Chapter 2. I'm sorry, but I'm getting tired of this story. I mean, I've been working on it since last August, yet I barely get any reviews for it and it's moving very slowly. I want to concentrate on finishing The Second Chance, You Deserve Better and my many short stories that are going on, as well as a new series called "Hogwarts Rehab Clinic", which I really like, though it will only be two or three chapters long. Also, I'm gonna try to start this really cool original series that I've been planning forever! Oh, and get better Prongsy! I hope you'll be okay!  
Disclaimer: You can figure out what's mine, can't you?  
/iThe Marauders  
Karen's PoV/i  
Dear Journal,  
Hi! I'm Karen Marcus Black. I want to write my story down because I know that something's going to happen to me in the future and I want my child to know my story. Sirius also wrote down a little stuff for her. We need to explain why we won't be there for her. You see, I'm a Seer. Not just any Seer, but the Seer from the Legend of Marauders. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, from which I graduated in 1975. I dated Sirius through our Auror training (Lily, James, Trisha, Sirius and I all became Aurors. They wouldn't accept Remus, as he was a werewolf and Peter couldn't get in on account of his poor grades.) and we got married last October. I'm pregnant now with my daughter, who we're expecting in August. Lily and James are married, as are Trisha and Remus. Peter hasn't found anyone. He still lives with his mother. Things are beginning to fall into place for Lily and James' deaths, though it won't happen for more then a year. All seven of us are Animagi. Lily is an unicorn, Trisha is a fox and I am a beautiful cat. James is a stag, Peter is a rat and Sirius is a dog. All are fitting.   
Remus works now at Zonko's, which makes all of us happy, for it supplies us with plenty of joking supplies. At the end of our seventh year, all of us put together a time capsule for our children, though at the time only I knew that we would actually have them. The boys all put in various prank pulling supplies, as they work better as they age. In fact, we had used several packets of Itching Powder that Sirius' parents had saved from their youth on Snape and Malfoy. They couldn't stop scratching for days!  
Fifth year was an eventful year. At Hogwarts on our first day, we were stopped in the hall by Professor Mauvais, the DADA teacher and Head of Slytherin. I managed to bail us out of trouble by using a spell that I'd learned in the "Mischief Makers Guide to Getting Out of Trouble". It causes five dozen Dungbombs to go off in any place that you choose.   
A few weeks into the school year, the boys were awoken in the middle of the night by their necklaces burning. They came into the girls dormitories to see if ours were ablaze as well. Sure enough, they were. But, McGonagall had set up spells around our dorms to make sure boys don't go into girls dorms in the middle of the night, and vice versa. So, Sirius and I had to lock ourselves in my wardrobe, where we were stuck all night, until we discovered that Marauders can communicate telepathically to each other. The night wasn't bad, as Sirius was in his boxers, and only his boxers.  
Malfoy was my big enemy. In fifth year, he attempted to rape met twice. The first time, not much harm became of me. For, as Seer, I can make things explode by concentrating on them, therefore, I was able to keep Malfoy from doing more then removing my robes and unbuttoning my blouse.  
But then, about two weeks later, I was walking back from the library alone, when I was yanked into an empty classroom. Or so I thought. Inside were about a dozen Death Eaters, all wearing masks. They grabbed me and I managed to keep them back, but I was cornered. I had to contact Sirius, but while I was concentrating, they grabbed me. I fought and screamed, then finally Sirius came in and threw a Dungbomb at them, so we could get out. I fainted in his arms. Later, I awoke in the Hospital Wing to find all of my friends except for Peter, who was serving detention, standing beside me.  
The ball went beautifully and Peter got butterbeer thrown in his face about 16 times. (A/N: Haha! Die Ratty! Die!! ::starts strangling him, but is dragged off by some Fanfiction writers who are standing nearby:: I'll get you, my ugly! And your little rat, too! ::cackles evilly::)  
The rest of our time at Hogwarts was rather uneventful, though we continued torturing Slytherins. Our last prank will be remembered forever by the teachers. We wanted to be remembered, so the night before the Leaving Feast, we put a charm on the Great Hall so that everything in it was red and gold. Then, all of the Slytherins had spells on them so that you could see what they were thinking. Every common room was plastered with signs saying "Snape and Malfoy are perverts" and we had put a duplication charm on Snape and Malfoy's underwear, then written on them "These are Snape/Malfoy's underwear". But what happened at the breakfast our last day was the best. We made a water balloon, then put an Engorgement Spell on it, as well as placing a Confetti Charm on the room, so that when it fell, confetti and wizard crackers would fall. The Marauders rode to the ceiling on our brooms, then dropped the balloon on the Slytherin table. As the confetti fell, we threw eggs at the Slytherins and Filch. Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing, then we flew across the room holding a banner that said "The Marauders Forever!", for the Marauders is what we had become known as, though most did not know about the legend. It was beautiful. As we flew around, we dropped a few smaller water balloons that contained coloured water. Soon, the Great Hall was a rainbow of colours. It was a lovely sight.  
After Hogwarts, we got jobs, Trisha, James, Lily, Sirius and me as Aurors, Remus at Zonko's and Peter as a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron. We were all happy, and still are. In July, Lily and James were wed, in August Sirius and I got married and in April, Trisha and Remus got hitched. Peter became a little darker when he found that I was pregnant. I had to expect it though. Now, in July of 1979, I prepare for what will happen in the future. I've arranged for my sister to raise my daughter as her own. A room is being furnished there as I write. My letter will be given to my child someday, I hope. I must go now, for this must be given to Professor Dumbledore now.  
Love,  
Karen Marcus Black  
A/N: There ya go! Sorry for the wait, and even more sorry for the shortness! I really have to work on getting stories up quicker! This wasn't good, but basically contains everything that I planned on hapening for the next three stories! The next part will probably be up in late August. We're taking a family vacation, so I can work on my stories during the flight and our drives (We're going to Arizona and gonna drive all over the place, from Lake Powell to Tuscon to Flagstaff to Scottsdale), therefore the next part will be long! And, I'll be able to finish up The Second Chance and get a few chapters of You Deserve Better done. My problem isn't writing, but typing. I'm a slow typer, plus I can't focus on it for a long time. Well, R/R!  
  



End file.
